Flawless Façade
by frozenwind
Summary: When Harry dissapears from the Wizarding World, Ginny is heart-broken. Will things get shaken up when she meets a stranger who makes her feel the same?


**(A/N) If I'm not mistaken, this is my first Harry/Ginny Multi-chapter Fanfic. I really hope you like it because I love the plot myself. Frozen actually helped inspire the idea, so here I am to write and present it to you. Please go lenient, hehe, I'm learning to write better as I write... as odd as that sounds, even to me. **

**(Disclaimer) I usually don't post a disclaimer, but I thought I would this time, just for the fun of it and get this little tad bit of info. off of my mind. Honesly, If I wrote Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting it here on fanfiction. And obviously, this site is called just that for a reason, so what is the point of a disclaimer?... Don't sue me! Hehe**

**(Other Notes) My characters may be a little off. Honestly, I hope not. I've tried as best as possible to keep them close to cannon. Also, REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I update. Though, I probably will update as quickly as I can anyhow.  
****

* * *

**

**Flawless Façade**

She shivered, the day's fatigue finally coursing through her body as she apparated back to the Burrow. The constant overload of work and urgent midnight calls were becoming too much to handle at the moment; the sight obvious to the world with one look at her weak state and puffy, black eyes.

Ginny couldn't help but admit when she had been defeated... even if that did mean a threatening blow to her self-pride.

And The Burrow was always a noisy affair at this time of day, which didn't seem to help her worsening condition. In fact, it only made her want even more freedom, or at least some occasional peace and quiet!

She hastily tore off her clothes, sliding into a nightgown she had pulled out of her drawer and fell back into the bed with a sigh.

Though, something didn't quite feel right.

"What the...?" She mumbled, trying to find the source of the pointy object painfully pushing into her lower back. She dug a hand under the mattress until her fingers brushed the hard material and grasped it, pulling it out with a satisfying smirk.

The pages of the book instantly fell open, her handwriting clearly visible upon the dry, crumbled parchment. She knew exactly what it was and even though her mind pleaded not to look, her eyes had different ideas. They grazed the writing, reading intently.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can honestly say this is the best day of my life! You would never believe what happened! It started normally enough... I went to breakfast that morning... Blah blah. Well, Harry asked me to come outside with him, near the lake. I thought it must be something important, but not bad... seeing as it was where we first kissed and he had like the biggest grin plastered to his face! I was excited of course, letting him lead the way and I could tell my smile looked a little too big as well and it probably wobbled a little. But anywho! He started talking, stuttered mostly. I was a little winded. What the hell was he talking about? I didn't mean to yell, but it worked. Right? Ok, but still... He got down on one knee and everything! It was the most romantic thing ever... and the ring! It was so beautiful. I don't think I could ever love him more than I love him now. I gotta go though, my fiancée (This is so wonderful!) is about to wake up and since he is currently residing with his head in my lap, I think I should stop writing._

_With all the love in the world, (And all my happiness!)_

_- Ginny Weasley and soon to be, Ginny Potter_

An almost silent sob escaped her lips as the tears came running down her face.

"Oh, Harry!" She cried out, closing her eyes in utter heartbreak. She fell back down onto the bed with another sob as she smothered her blotchy face in her overstuffed pillow. "Can't you see what you're doing to me?"

Noise rattled up the stairs, causing her to jump into her comforters and pull them up and over her body quickly.

"Ginny, dear? Are you awake?" Her mother's voice came from outside the door as she knocked quietly. "Ginny! I know you're in there!"

Molly opened the door as silently as possible, taking in the image of her sleeping daughter with a sad smile. She flipped off the lights on her way out, making sure Ginny had a good nights sleep for once. _Honestly, that girl could work herself sick!_ She thought, a proud smile gracing her face in an instant. _Reminds me of myself._

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ginny pulled the covers off of her face and took in a deep breath of air.

She knew exactly where she had to go.

She stepped up, grabbing her wand off the nightstand and the bags she had packed from earlier that week. Her eyes scanned the room for a piece of parchment and ink.

"This will have to do..." She mumbled, tearing out a piece of her diary and writing a small note to her mother.

_Mum,_

_Sorry, but I had to leave. You know I work hard, and I need somewhere to sleep where things are quiet! Please don't be angry or sad, or even disappointed in me. I'll be at Hermione and Ron's flat. You know exactly where I'll be, so don't fret. Visit anytime you want, send an owl, anything! Just don't think I didn't want to be around my family. _

_I love you all,_

_Ginny_

With one last look around her bedroom, she picked up her bags and dissapparated, landing in a jumble of mess on the living room floor of her brother's home.

The silence dripped through the crisp air and she crinkled her forehead in thought as she walked aimlessly around the darkened hallways. She grasped the door of their bedroom and opened it slowly.

"Ommigosh! I am so sorry!" She screamed, turning around and making a dash for the living room in a hurry.

She sat down on the chair, her face harboring a deep red color. Hermione walked in seconds later, covered in an old bath robe which was obviously Ron's.

She grimaced. "Hermione, I am SO sorry. For you and me... I did NOT need to see you two snogging this time of day. Not to mention, when I feel this horrible."

Hermione took in good look after smacking her arm in defense, causing Ginny to grimace once again at her worried expression.

"Ginny. Please don't take this into offense, but you like death warmed over! What has happened to you? Have you been crying?" She took a seat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around the smaller girl who had not too long ago become her official sister-in-law.

"I found my diary. It brought back some... shall we say, not so fond memories."

Hermione looked at her tear-stained face again. "Harry?"

She sobbed harshly, the sound being the only thing echoing through the silent house. "I know I shouldn't be sad anymore. At least he isn't dead or out there suffering or something. But, it broke my heart and he doesn't even care! Why did he have to go away?"

"He had his reasons, Gin. And I'm guessing he wanted us to understand them to the best we could. I'm sure he still loves you and does care about you. But, he has wanted to be normal for some time now."

"I just don't understand it. I really thought he loved me!" She cried again, rubbing away at her tears fiercely.

"He does! But, he felt he needed this for himself. He will back sometime soon... I'm sure of it."

She hiccupped, her sobs softening ever so lightly as her friend rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"How do you know?"

Her eyelids started to droop heavily and her eyelashes fluttered closed. The room started spinning out of control, before everything went black and sleep deeply consumed her.

"I just know."

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
